


intimate

by thalassashells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, the rating is to be safe if you're looking for the good stuff you probably won't find it here, which i dont usually like writing in but i was Struggling here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fray never takes their helmet off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intimate

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written porn..or kissing so this is like .5% porn and 99% kissing and .5% awkward dialogue. "enjoy".

Fray does not hesitate to stay after your escapades.

They've become normal, after all. Whenever the mood strikes you, or whenever it strikes them. Never too far apart. You lie vulnerable, sticky and sated, and Fray sits next to you with their wet leather glove still gently petting your thigh. They are still near fully armored, with only the more dangerous pieces of plate removed and piled at the side of the room. They look so much smaller, even just lacking their large shoulder pads and arm guards. Their helmet remained.

"You look a bit silly, still wearing that." you say, reaching up to tap their face plate. They huff and run their fingers over the still oversensitive flesh between your legs, and you gasp.

"Speak for yourself, naked next to an armored knight."

"Nobody's making you stay armored."

"So you say." They say, quieter, avoiding your eyes. For someone so direct, Fray certainly becomes a proponent of dodging in matters of the heart.

The heart. Could you call this a matter of the heart? It's sex, it's a power play when you need it to be, there's hardly any true intimacy. And yet...yet, when they stay, or when they box you in and grind themselves closer than ever necessasry, it complicates things.

It does scare you, sometimes: the thought of what might lie beneath. What could it be, that they are so intent on hiding it? But fear's never stopped you, not once.

"Kiss me." you ask. Challenge, more like. Let's complicate this just a little bit more. As if they could read your thoughts, Fray responds:

"You should learn to insist on things that won't hurt you, should you get too close to them." Fray sighs, "But I should've known you'd want this."

You smirk up at them, knowing you've won. But when you reach up to start unhinging the claps on the side of their face plate, Fray grabs your wrist before it can touch the metal. Their grip is iron.

They gather both your wrists into one hand, and the other moves to unclasp two of the thick, leather belts that had previously secured their shoulder plates. You aren't surprised when one of them is pulled tightly around you wrists. You are surprised when the other is laid over your eyes and fastened behind your head, a makeshift blindfold.

"Really?" you huff, but you know you shouldn't be surprised. 

"Quiet, you're getting what you wanted." They say, a tiny note of amusement in their voice. You soon hear the shift of metal and cloth as- you assume - they remove their helmet. Every shuffle and click seems much, much louder when you can't see what's happening. Only hear it, and anticipate.

And anticipate you do, as Fray seems to be taking their sweet time. You struggle a bit against the bindings, and they laugh their low, rich laugh, the one that makes you wonder if they're mocking you. This time you can be fairly sure that's the case.

Then in an instant their mouth is on yours, and your whole head goes awry with sparks. They're pushing against you, probing at your lips with the tip of their tongue and you let them in with ease. They kiss a lot like they fight, no hesitation and with the intent to overwhelm, and they are succeeding beautifully.

Their lips are warm, just as you'd imagined them in times past when you had dreamed of this but never asked for it. And they taste of something, but for the life of you it will not reveal itself. It's familiar, and subtle, and it leads to you moaning into their mouth before reluctantly parting for breath.

"You're good at this." you mutter, and your lips still brush over theirs with how close you are.

"About as good as you." Fray is panting too, and that sends a sharp bolt of pleasure up your spine, a sense of accomplishment.

You try to lean back in to resume the kiss, but a firm hand on your chest keeps you back. A disappointed weight settles in you, knowing that this means it's over. You listen again to the shuffle and click of fabric and metal, and soon enough the belts around your wrists and eyes are released.

"I should go." Fray says, quiet.

You almost ask them to stay longer, but something constricts your throat and the words don't leave. They seem to notice that, yellow eyes fixing on you over their shoulder.

"You'll find me when you need me."


End file.
